Illusions or Reallity
by Cecelia
Summary: Hermione is writing a story of how Draco and her became friends and evenually fell in love. 1st chap. is just the first part of the story.


Illusions or Reality By Cecelia  
  
Summary: Hermione is writing a story about how her and Draco were forced to become friends (or kill each other) and eventually fell in love.  
  
Rating: Unsure...probably PG-13  
  
AN: Hi. This is my first real fanfiction, so be warned that there will probably be parts that suck very much. I am also going to college, so I won't be able to update very frequently. English is my worst subject (I hate it with a passion), so all critics are welcomed and encouraged (I am also a horrid speller, so sorry in advance). Oh yeah, I have read all the books, so hopefully not to many things wrong there, but I don't have any on me so I will end up spelling a lot of things wrong. I will go back and fix it if people point it out to me.  
  
This story will be taking place in two different times (Hermione present and the book past)  
  
* * * * - will separate the different times.  
  
*someone's name* - states who's point of view it is.  
  
(Blah blah, pretend I'm a sentence) -the person's thoughts  
  
(H P- blah blah) - Hermione's thoughts while she is writing the story.  
  
Disclamer: You think I own Harry Potter, Ha. If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione would eventually fall in love with Draco, there wouldn't be well- developed characters or magic related stuff, and no one would probably buy the books. So, I don't.  
  
On with the story...(I'm worried that people will hate it, oh well).  
Chapter One: Potions and Lotio-... Wait a minute, Towels!  
  
*Hermione*  
  
(Great, just my luck. Snape hates me, what did I ever do to him) Hermione glared at Snape, then Malfoy. (He just had to make me partners with that spoiled brat. And Neville)...she glanced at him...(he's shaking so bad I almost feel sorry for him. I know Snape did this on purpose. Malfoy won't do anything except bug me and bully Neville, and try to ruin our potion. Neville is going to mess up our potion, even with me helping. Then that evil-greasy git is going to make me test it.)  
  
"Mudblood, stop dreaming about Potter and Weasel. I bet Snape would love to hear how you didn't do your assigned part of the potion." "I don't dream of them anymore then I dream of you," I whispered as calmly as I could.  
  
(I better make sure Neville is doing everything right.) I looked over at Neville. He was cutting up a dung beetle into ten equal parts. I leaned over him to get the unicorns hair just as Malfoy nudged me. I fell onto the dung beetle and knocked over a small vile of dragon's blood. Neville lunged to catch it, and to my surprise he did catch it. Then he turned around to put the small vile back down on the table. Of course, it was Neville, so he stepped on the edge of his robes. I watched in horror as he tried to grab the table to prevent falling down. He missed, and the small vile he was holding fell out of his hands and straight into our caldron. The only thing I could manage to do was close my eyes as the caldron started smoking.  
  
*Draco*  
  
I couldn't help but smirk as Snape stormed over to our table and glared at my 'partners'. "Granger tripped out and Logbottom dumped our vile of dragon's blood in five steps too early," I said before either of them got a chance to say any thing. Snape glared at Longbottom and Hermione, then he paused. He looked into the caldron, then at Granger.  
  
"It seams that Mr. Longbottom has finally succeeded in making a potion, although it is not the one I assigned. Miss Granger will test this potion.." (Ha. I wonder what is going to happen to the mudblood. What ever it is, she deserves it. Stupid know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, wanna-be- Potter's-lover.) Then Snape looked at me, and smirked. I felt my stomach drop. "..along with Mr. Malfoy.." (WHAT, I have to test a potion that LONGBOTTOM made! With the MUDBLOOD! Snape was defiantly not on my good side.) "..and fifty points will be taken off of Gryfindor because of Mr. Longbottom's inability to follow instructions." Snape said. (Well, he isn't that bad. But I'm still mad that he is gonna make me try that potion. Why not a dirty Gryfindor.)  
  
Both Granger and I grabbed a small vile and filled it halfway with the potion. Snape made us swallow it at the same time. (At least it doesn't taste to bad.) I opened my eyes, checking myself over to see what effect the potion had. (There's nothing different, but. . .then what did the potion do?)  
  
Snape smirked, "I want a four foot long report on the effects of the potion done by both of you-" (Granger looks like she is about to protest, ha. I can't wait until he takes more point from her house.) "-yes Mrs. Granger, you have to work with Mr. Malfoy. It shouldn't be to hard, considering both of you will find it hard to not stay in eyesight of each other." (Stay in eyesight, yeah right. I wouldn't stay around her any longer then it takes to make her cry.) "Just so that both of you know, the.. effects.. of the potion come and go but as more time passes the effects come more frequently, so I don't want to hear any complaining from either of you." "Yes sir," we both said. The effects of the potion didn't hit me until I started taking a bath.  
  
*Hermione*  
  
I turned off the water to my shower and stepped out. I slowly started to dry myself off when I noticed something weird. There was a see through towel hanging off my towel rack. I tried to touch it but my hand went straight through it. I pulled my hand back.  
  
(What is happening?) Then I heard the rustling of clothes behind me. I whirled around to face..Malfoy? (What is he doing in here? In my bathroom. Where I just took a shower. Where I am just wearing a towel. Where he is starting to take off the sole remainder of his clothes, his boxers.)  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here you pervert!" I shouted. His head jumped up to look at me and he froze..then he smirked. "If you wanted me that bad mudblood, you could have just told me. You didn't have to sneak into my bathroom to try to seduce me. I hate to burst your bubble..no matter how little you wear, you won't be able to seduce me."  
  
(Why that good-for-nothing jerk off. How dare he come into my bathroom and talk to me like that.) I was just about to yell back at him when the door opened. The weird thing was that even though the door opened, I could see a transparent door still closed. Then my brain took in the most horrible news ever. Lavander Brown, biggest gossip in school, walked into my bathroom with me in a towel and Malfoy just in his boxers.  
  
(Why me! What did I do to deserve this!)  
  
More AN: I got the idea for this (what the potion did) from a dream I had once. So, I am hoping this will be a little bit original, minus the potion thing. Please review and tell me how I could be doing better or if you like it tell me. It would make my day. It wasn't to long, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. I might revise this if no one reviews (or if people ask me to), it is a sketchy chapter. Does anyone know how you put on Italics so I can get rid of the ( and )? 


End file.
